Dance floors, particularly dance floors used for competitive or professional dancing, should be level and have a smooth, continuous surface. Accordingly, in performance areas with an uneven or unlevel floor space, it is desirable to set up a portable dance floor to accommodate scheduled dance events. The ideal portable dance floor would be lightweight yet sturdy, and be capable of being put together in various configurations so as to be adaptable to different performance areas. Moreover, a preferred portable dance floor should include the ability to provide a level dancing platform in performance areas that have an uneven floor space.